muscle shirt
by kagxinu
Summary: kagomes goes home and comes back with a muscle shirt whats inuyasha to do? tell her he loved her and she becomes his mate. WARNING LEMON


**Muscle shirt**

* * *

"I'll be back okay, don't worry" Kagome said as she jumped down the well leaving InuYasha in the little whole she had make him create.

"Little bitch" he mutters as he got up sitting Indian style as he stubbornly waited for her.

In a little while she came back, it was dark but he didn't care she come back thats all that mattered to him. His mouth hanged opened when he saw her 'dam what you trying to do to me bitch?' he asked himself. Kagome nervously walked to him the complete jewel on her neck as she walked to him. She had on a green tight skirt with two pockets on either side with a muscle shirt and a black belt over the shirt on her waist with long black boots. the micsle shirt showed her full breasts and from the sides since she wasn't wearing a bra yuo could see mostly EVERY thing and it was see threw.

"Um……do you like my style" she asked as he started at no where but her breasts. He watched as they bounced up and down when she had got up from looking so close at him he thought he was just gonna jump her there.

"Um……….its "a grin appeared on his face "it's sexy" he said surprising her.

"What did you just say?" she asked hands on hips while looking down at her.

"I said that's its sexy" he repeated still smirking.

"Well tanks then..." as she said it he pulled her down on his lab. She blushed red as he looked down her chest and her face. His hand touched her chest making her kinda lean into it. He used his finger to lift her flushed face up to meet his.

"I don't care what you think I love and that's that" he said surprising her even more.

"InuYasha! I…..love you too" she hugged him as she smiled ear to ear "I thought I'd never hear you say that" she said as he captured her lips in his. When they broke apart he looked at her.

"Kagome…….would you be my mate?" she looked at him and kissing him.

"Um……does it kinda involve having…….sex?" she looked at him.

"You don't have to if you aren't ready yet" he smiled at her only to fine her kissing him and taking off his haori.

"So that means yes?" he asked only for her to kiss him a gain this time he deepened the kiss.

Slowly he took off her cloths while laying her down and him getting on top of her. When they cloths were out of the way he looked down at her naked form. He took hold of her breast and started ducking on it making her shout his name in pressure.

"InuYasha!" she shouted as she suddenly felt a warm thing on her pussy.

"Ahh…….ahh InuYasha!" she shouted rocking her hips back and forth to meet up with his tongue.

"Faster InuYasha!" she shouted in between moans. He went faster like she told him.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" she cumed shouting out his name. He climbed back on top of her as he started kissing her again. Gently withought his knowing she pushed him to the ground and started kissing him down until she got to her prize.

"Bitch!!!" he shouted as he felt her mouth talking hold of his member. He looked down at her; her head was popping up and down while he swayed his hips to meet up with her mouth.

"Kagome……faster!' he shouted as his back ached and her going faster.

"Ahhhh….KAGOME" he cummed into her mouth, she happily gulped it down and crawled on top of him.

"Wow you got talent" he said as he pushed her down again.

She kinda blushed but smiled at him.

"Ready" he asked as he knelt in the middle of her legs. She smiled at him and nodded. He gently took hold of his member popping down by his elbow he entered her gently. As he got in she tightened her eyes as pain stated to come. He stopped for a minute then started entering. When he go to the end Kagome was ever close to crying he leaned up and kissed her passionately taking away the pain. In a minute the pain went away and now all she felt was pressure building up.

"Ahhhh ….Inu……ahhhhh……Yasha!" she started randomly moved up and down for him to fuck her. He pulled out of her and slammed it back in he did that for a minute and Kagome and him moaning in pressure.

"InuYasha! Harder" she said as he started fucking her harder.

"Ahhhhhh………ahhhhhhhhhhh InuYasha! Can………you please go faster" she asked as he back ached him knowing that she was in her climax. He went faster and harder as her back ached more.

"InuYasha!!" she commed shouting out his name. he smirked at that as he too went in and out couple times and cummed.

"KAGOME" he laid on top of her breasts as they both breathed hard.

He pulled his haori on top of them not taking his member out of her, he liked the feeling so he pulled her in his arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

um...just review don't say anything i think my face is red as inuyasha's cloths right now ha 


End file.
